Times Like These
by Misbehaving Mom
Summary: Thirty years after the final battle, Harry returns to Hogwarts for the official celebration and a surprising revelation.  *chapter headings added in until I can repair coding :


Title: Times Like These

Author: misbehavingmom

Recipient: winterstorrm

Pairing(s): Harry/Scorpius

Word Count: 6030

Summary: Thirty years after the final battle, Harry returns to Hogwarts for the official celebration and a surprising revelation.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings/Content Information Oral, Anal, Rimming, AU/AR, age disparity, semi-public sex, hint of Draco/Albus Severus

A/N: This fic was written for hp_porninthesun at LiveJournal. It would be a mess if not for the awesome beta services of aigooism, thank you for doing such a great job on short notice. Cuddles and snogs to my girls who wrote with me and held my hand the whole way. Any mistakes that remain are mine.

Times Like These

Harry knelt on the bed, his hands twisted in blond hair, as he thrust into a warm, wet mouth. Firm hands gripped his hips, encouraging him to move faster. Harry threw his head back and moaned when a slender finger brushed against his pucker, sending jolts through his body, straight to his balls. He felt them tighten, the beginnings of his orgasm starting to roll through his body.

"Oh, fuck! Gonna come," Harry shouted as he plunged into the tight heat once more, sending a thick stream down his lover's throat. He pulled himself from what he thought might be heaven on earth and fell back onto the bed.

"Fuck, Scorpius" Harry gasped, "you're going to do me in one day!"

Scorpius smirked at him before licking a bit of come from the corner of his mouth. He crawled on top of Harry, situating his erection against Harry's softening cock. Scorpius leaned down and pulled at the ring running through Harry's nipple with his lips, eliciting a soft whimper from Harry.

"Don't pretend you don't love it." Scorpius licked his way up Harry's chest and neck, stopping to suck on his Adam's apple before moving up to his ear.

"Want you hard again," Scorpius whispered. "Need to feel you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Scorpius. The magical tattoo responded to his touch, and the single Snitch on Scorpius' shoulder split into a pair of Snitches. One shaded Gryffindor red, the other shaded Slytherin green. They darted along Scorpius' upper body, playing a Seeker's game that could only be ended with a spell.

"You _are_ trying to kill me! Have mercy, I'm an old man."

"That's not what your cock is saying." Scorpius ground his hips against Harry's. Harry bucked against Scorpius, biting down on his lover's shoulder.

"Scorpius, I know what you're doing," Harry panted. "We're only going to be at Hogwarts for a few days. We've gone longer than that without being together."

Scorpius stopped his assault on Harry's neck and rested their foreheads together. He stared into Harry's eyes, unblinking. "This time is different. We're going to be together every day at the stupid celebration. I don't think I can do this, Harry. I'm afraid that I can't be around you and hide my feelings. It's not the same as when I was growing up. I'd never felt your lips on mine, I didn't know how perfectly our bodies fit together, but now I do, and my body craves yours."

Harry cupped Scorpius' cheeks with both hands, bringing their mouths together in a hard, desperate kiss. He rolled them over, situating himself between Scorpius' legs. He gazed down at his young lover. Scorpius' eyes were red, brimming with tears. His hands clung to Harry's shoulders.

"Maybe it's time to think about shocking the world."

Scorpius' mouth fell open in surprise. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, bringing their bodies as close together as possible. His eyes lit up as his brain began to process what Harry had said.

"Do you mean it? You're ready to go public, so to speak?" Scorpius' tone was guarded, but hopeful. He'd never wanted to hide their relationship. Even though Scorpius had been in love with Harry since he was a teen, Harry had been clueless to the fact until Scorpius had come on to him at a fund-raiser for St Mungo's two years ago, three years after he and Al had completed Hogwarts. As far as Scorpius was concerned, they were both legal adults, so it wasn't anyone else's business. But Harry, always tired of being in the public eye, was leery to deal with the press and the family reactions. He wasn't ashamed of Scorpius; he just wanted his private life to stay private.

"I'll never be ready for the public to scrutinise our relationship. It's not for them or anyone else to understand." He sat back on the bed and pulled Scorpius up with him. "I'm not saying I'm ready to send a press release to the Prophet. I'm tired of hiding. We should be sharing quarters at Hogwarts, not trying to find ways to sneak around like schoolboys. You deserve better than that, Scorpius."

"The only thing that matters is that I've got you, Harry. " Scorpius leaned in and nipped at Harry's lower lip. "Now, how about a shag?"

Harry laughed and made his way off the bed, Scorpius still clinging to his body. "I'll give you a shag in the shower, or we'll never make it on time."

**Part II**

Thirty years was a long time. The grounds of Hogwarts looked relatively the same as they had when he'd been a student there. He'd stayed away as much as possible when his children were in school. It was hard enough being Harry Potter's kids, much less having all the other students gawking at _the_ Harry Potter himself.

As much as things were the same, they were different. There were memorials now. Monuments to honour those who had sacrificed their lives for the safety and future of magic. The blood and destruction were gone, but Harry could still see it as if it were yesterday. Fred, Remus, Tonks and so many others. Their faces flashing before his eyes, their names burned into his memory. Harry had made peace with himself a long time ago. He'd never wanted anyone to die, but it was a consequence of war. A war that had robbed him of his friends and left his godson an orphan. At least Teddy had a loving grandmother and him. Together they had managed to raise a quiet, gifted young man with a flair for colour and uniqueness. He was such a mix of his parents. Harry often found him asleep in the library, curled up on an overstuffed couch with a book about the Great Goblin wars, his hair a shocking pink.

Harry made his way up the castle grounds slowly, soaking up the unseasonably warm day. He watched as crews erected an enormous tent close to the lake. He could hear the sound of a game rumbling from the Quidditch Pitch and wondered who was playing this late in the school year. Since Lily had left Hogwarts, he'd been unable to keep up with the goings on.

He continued on his way, unwilling to be late for his meeting with the Headmistress. The old familiar doors opened to him and a blast of nostalgia washed over him as he stepped past the main doors. Sights, smells and sounds passed through him, images of friends, forgotten memories and the faces of death. Harry stopped inside the door to catch his breath. His dreams had taken a turn for the worse when he'd learned the thirtieth Victory Celebration would be at Hogwarts and that Minerva was expecting him and his family to be in attendance. Scorpius was there to comfort him, to take his mind off the horrors he remembered. The nights he was gone were the worst. Dreamless Sleep still didn't work for him and he'd spent several nights staring at the walls instead of risking another nightmare. If just walking through the doors of Hogwarts triggered this kind of reaction he was not looking forward to the next several days. He wondered where the Headmistress had decided to house him. He'd asked her for a fairly remote location, not wanting to disrupt the daily school schedule. He briefly wished that he hadn't given his invisibility cloak to James so he could sneak Scorpius into his room at night. He'd put on a brave face that morning, but the truth of the matter was he was nervous about being apart this long. He hadn't really been thinking when he said that it might be time to let the cat out of the bag. The look on Scorpius' face had convinced him that even though his lover claimed to be okay with keeping their relationship secret, but it was obvious he truly wasn't satisfied with it. It would be nice to know that Scorpius would be at home waiting for him every night that they could be together on the holidays. Eating dinner together, going to the cinema; all the things they did in Muggle areas far away from the wizarding world. It was so selfish of him. He wasn't ashamed of Scorpius. Scorpius was a thoughtful, well-mannered young man, and his body was fit and lithe, perfectly proportioned for a Seeker. He was young and in love, and it wasn't right to deny him the ability to share that with his friends and family.

"Harry, are you alright, dear?" Minerva's thin and slightly creaking brogue pulled him from his thoughts.

"Headmistress," Harry walked toward his former professor. "I'm fine, just taking a minute to remember. I don't think it was ever this quiet when I was in school."

"As I recall, you lot were always causing some sort of ruckus." Minerva laughed softly. "I'm pleased to say that things have been much calmer since you were here. Come and have a spot of tea before I show you to your quarters."

Harry held his elbow out to Minerva and escorted her slowly down the corridor to the familiar circular staircase. He helped her up the multitude of steps, his thoughts turning melancholy at the obvious decline in her health. Her office looked much the same as it had when Dumbledore had resided as Headmaster. They settled themselves in the armchairs beside the fire and Minerva summoned a house-elf for tea.

"I appreciate you agreeing to attend this celebration. I know how you feel about being in the public eye." Minerva thanked the elf who carefully laid an antique Scottish tea set on the table between them. She reached a shaky hand to lift the tea pot, but Harry gently covered her hand with his.

"Let me, Headmistress."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Harry? It's Minerva, I think after twenty-five years you can call me by my given name." She settled back in her chair, drawing her shawl tightly around her shoulders.

"Old habits die hard." Harry laughed. "I never wanted to be that informal when my children were in school. It just seems odd after all that time, but I'll give it a shot, _Minerva_." Harry handed her a cup and sat back in his chair, enjoying the feel of the warm cup between his cradled hands.

"I trust your children are doing well?" Minerva inquired, nibbling lightly on a lemon biscuit.

Harry couldn't control the smile at the mention of his children. After everything he'd been through in his life, his kids were his proudest accomplishment.

"They are. James is still playing Quidditch for the Tutshill Tornados. He and Magdalena Dubois are basically inseparable, so I imagine we'll be having a wedding in the near future. Al is working for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries and Lily is still attending Cambridge. You'll get a chance to see them. They should all be here for the ceremony."

A house-elf popped in the room and delivered an envelope to Minerva. "This message has just come by owl for you, Headmistress."

"Thank you, Etsy. Can you please show Mr Potter to the rooms I've assigned him? Remember that we are keeping that information quiet, as Mr Potter wishes to not be disturbed."

"Etsy can do it." The house-elf wibbled slightly.

"I'm sorry to have to end our visit, Harry. I've put you in the uppermost tower. Etsy will show you a hidden staircase."

Harry stood and hugged Minerva, thanking her for the tea and promising to stop in before he left Hogwarts. He followed the elf down the staircase and into the main corridor. She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes bulging more than normal, and continued leading him toward where he knew the kitchen entrance was hidden. The pear was still there, but Etsy led him past that and around the corner to what looked to be a dead end. Two large suits of armour stood on either side of a painting of a snake, its white body nestled in tall green grass.

"The door opens to the snake-language Mr Harry Potter, sir. There is a staircase that leads directly to your rooms."

"Thank you, Etsy. I believe I can handle it from here." Harry bowed to the elf and hid a grin at the obvious discomfort she felt at being thanked by him. Some things never change. He watched as she disappeared with a 'pop' and then approached the painting, whispering for it to open. The painting eased forward to reveal an opening with a staircase leading up; there was no other hallways or doors. He should have known Minerva would create a special room or hidden entry way specifically for him. He stepped through and the portrait swung shut slowly behind him. He started up the staircase, quickly realising that it was charmed to shorten his trip, because he reached the door to his rooms within a few seconds.

His suite was not overly large; a small kitchenette, living room and a bedroom with an ensuite bath. Harry pulled his bags from his pocket and restored them to their full size and dropped them on the bed. He crossed the room to look out the circular window next to the bedside table. He could just see the Quidditch Stadium and what looked to be like players hovering in the air. It was perfect. Too bad Scorpius wasn't here to enjoy it with him. Not having to remember locking and silencing spells would be a major plus. He never worried about Ginny popping in unexpectedly as she'd once been prone to do. She was quite happy with her new life in France. He lay down across the bed and pulled a pillow against his chest and drifted off to sleep thinking of Scorpius.

**Part III**

The sky in the Great Hall was sunny with puffy clouds chasing each other about. The students were trickling in at a faster pace than Harry remembered doing in his day and then it dawned on him that they were all here early to see him. Even though the invited guests were not a part of today's Leaving Ceremonies, they were still a huge presence in the castle and had been given special seating for the remainder of the weekend. Ron nudged him with his elbow and nodded towards the door. Harry turned and looked and his breath caught in his throat. Scorpius had just entered the Great Hall with his father. He carefully took a sip of pumpkin juice and tried not to stare as Scorpius made his way to the guests table. This was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

"I can't believe Malfoy came," Ron muttered under his breath. "I admit, he's done a fairly good job at restoring the damage to the wizarding world, but I didn't think he had it in him to show up for the celebration."

Harry felt a surge of irritation and squashed it. He knew Ron was talking about Draco, but he couldn't help the feeling that Ron felt the same way about Scorpius. How was he ever going to be able to have both his lover and his family? Nerves clawed at Harry's stomach and he pushed his plate away, not caring that Hermione was sure to notice his disinterest. He watched Scorpius eat, talking quietly with Draco and the others around him. He was entranced with the way Scorpius smiled politely at the gaggle of girls shamelessly flirting with him and then turned back to his food. He chatted with them a few moments and then smiled broadly at Al as he entered the Great Hall, pulling out the chair next to him. The boys had been friends since Hogwarts, forming a tight alliance that had Harry sometimes wondering if he and Draco could have really been friends. Scorpius and Al were currently sharing a flat in London, the same one they had moved into directly from Hogwarts. When Harry and Scorpius had first started their relationship, Harry was constantly worried that Al would question Scorpius being gone so much, but Scorpius had convinced him that Al was gone as much as he was and they had an agreement not to ask too many questions.

Harry watched Al and Scorpius revert to school boys antics, and smirked to himself at the grimace on Draco's face. Al always told him that the Malfoys were pleasant to him when he stayed at the Manor. He wondered if that was just a ruse and Draco's true feelings about Scorpius being friends with a Potter were showing on his face now. He didn't want to do anything that might risk Scorpius' relationship with his family. Draco and Astoria had divorced around the same time as he and Ginny, but Scorpius said they got along well and still had dinner together at least once a week. Watching Scorpius and seeing him happy convinced Harry that it was time to stop hiding. They'd get through this weekend and come up with a plan of action. Maybe he could whisk Scorpius away on a private holiday and they could send owls to their families. It wouldn't be taking the cowards way out; he would merely be protecting himself and Scorpius from the inevitable fallout.

Harry excused himself from the table, ignoring the questioning look Hermione gave him. He couldn't sit there any longer without giving himself away and he quickly left the Great Hall. The students in the corridors couldn't help but stare at him. They hadn't been born when he defeated Voldemort and had grown up reading the dribble that the Prophet continued to print. To them he was a hero, someone to be celebrated. He was fairly certain Minerva had put a fear into them that only she could do, because not one of them had approached him since his arrival. He'd have to buy her something special for the trouble she no doubt encountered, preparing for his stay. He started walking in the direction of his hidden staircase, intent on hiding away for the rest of the day until the evening feast began. Harry's thoughts were distracting and he didn't notice that someone was following him under a disillusionment spell. He passed the kitchen entrance and turned the corner, pausing to study the snake painting again. He gasped when he felt a firm warm body press up against him. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. Hot breath ghosted over his ear and he immediately recognised Scorpius' voice.

"I hope to hell that's the door to your chambers. I can't wait any longer."

Harry nodded and pressed back into the body behind him. It had barely been twenty-four hours since they were together and his body reacted like it had been twenty-four days. Scorpius nibbled on this earlobe and rubbed his groin into Harry's arse.

"Now, love. I could feel you watching me at breakfast, could feel the way your cock felt in my arse yesterday. I'm so hot, Harry. Want you now, so open the fucking door."

The impatience in Scorpius' voice roused Harry into action and he quickly hissed at the painting. He felt Scorpius' cock jerk against his arse and a deep moan reverberated in his ear. Harry hissed a few more words, making sure to rub against Scorpius. His lover had a certain kink for Parseltongue and it never failed to illicit the same response. The portrait swung open and Harry stepped through, pulling Scorpius with him. They were half-way up the charmed staircase when Harry heard the portrait door close firmly. They should be safe, but he whispered a quick locking charm anyway. He didn't want to be interrupted for anything.

Scorpius' mouth was latched onto Harry's neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Harry turned, grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him around his body, pressing him up against the suite door.

"End the spell now," Harry demanded gruffly.

Scorpius appeared before him, his pupils dilated, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry pressed his thigh between Scorpius' spread legs, watching his eyes close at the contact. He pulled Scorpius' shirt from the waistband of his trousers and starting unbuttoning it, revealing smooth creamy skin. Harry trailed his fingers up the exposed stomach, making sure to press against Scorpius' hardened nipples as he travelled up his body and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. A blush of pink crept across Scorpius' torso. Harry opened the door with a flick of the wrist and they stumbled into his rooms, landing on a heap in the floor. They rolled around until Scorpius had situated himself between Harry's legs, pinning him down.

"I'm too old to fuck on the floor, Scorpius."

"Nonsense," Scorpius said. "I'm tired of hearing you're too old when you're not even fifty yet, Harry. You are most definitely in your prime." Scorpius ground his erection against Harry's.

"If I admit I'm not old, can we get up and move to that huge bed in the other room?"

Scorpius laughed and got to his feet, pulling Harry with him. He finished shrugging his shirt from his shoulders and motioned for Harry to lead the way. Harry opened the bedroom door and found himself on his back on the bed, Scorpius looming over him. Harry pulled him down on top of him and wrapped his arms around Scorpius. He nipped at Scorpius' jaw and wrapped his legs around Scorpius' trim waist.

"I want to feel you in me, Scorpius. Please," Harry pleaded in a quiet, deep voice.

"Shh, love. Let me take care of you."

Scorpius sat back and undressed Harry slowly, caressing every inch of skin he revealed. He pulled Harry's shirt over his head and immediately moved his mouth, kissing his way down Harry's torso. He paid special attention to Harry's nipples, licking them and sucking them into his mouth, scraping over them with his teeth. Harry buried his hands in Scorpius' blond locks. He lost himself in the feel of Scorpius' mouth on him, letting the tension of the day drain out of his body. Scorpius made him feel like no one else ever did. Ginny had tried to give him what he needed. They had loved each other, but it wasn't the kind of love either of them wanted. Theirs was a familiar love, a best friend's love; not the explosions of feelings they each craved. Scorpius gave him that. He ignited a fire inside Harry that hadn't extinguished since that first night together.

Harry cried out as Scorpius' mouth moved lower, his breath ghosting over Harry's aching erection. Scorpius nuzzled the underside of Harry's cock, licking at the throbbing vein. He continued on, laving Harry's balls with his tongue, trailing down across his perineum, teasing the bottom of Harry's cleft. Harry spread his legs, allowing Scorpius all the room he wanted, his hips thrusting into the air, searching for friction. Scorpius wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, squeezing it firmly, before running his hand up and down. His tongue fluttered across Harry's pucker.

"Fuck, Scorpius, more," Harry pleaded, pushing back against Scorpius' tongue, pulling his legs back towards his chest.

Scorpius laughed and nipped at Harry's arse cheek. "We'll get there eventually."

"Damn it, I want your cock in my arse. Fuck me now." Harry lifted his head, glaring at Scorpius.

"Such a pushy bottom." Scorpius smacked Harry's arse with his hand. "I said that I was going to take care of you. Now lay back and shut up before I have to gag you. You know I'd rather hear you begging me for more."

"It's the last time you'll top if you don't get on with it," Harry growled.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He brought his hand down on Harry's arse again, the skin taking on a lovely red hue, the faint outline of his hand visible. He squeezed Harry's arse as he leaned down and licked a broad strip across the furled opening. Harry's head fell back against the bed, lolling from side to side. Unintelligible words streamed out of his mouth as Scorpius licked and sucked at his arse. Scorpius added fingers to the work his tongue was already doing, stretching Harry carefully and quickly. He whispered a quick lubrication spell and coated his erection with the slick substance. He rubbed the head of his cock against Harry, tormenting him before plunging in, burying himself in the tight heat of Harry's arse. Scorpius stilled, giving Harry a moment to adjust before pulling back and slamming in again.

"Oh, fuck yes! Harder."

Scorpius set a brutal pace, pounding into Harry as if the world depended on it. He pushed Harry's legs back further, until they were almost touching his shoulders. Scorpius adjusted his angle and Harry howled in delight.

""You feel so good wrapped around my cock. Every time you sit down for the rest of the weekend, you're going to remember my cock in your arse. You'll think about how prettily you begged me to fuck you and how the come ran out of your hole, evidence that the glorious iSaviour/i of the wizarding world loved having my cock in his arse. I may not be able to be by your side, but you'll think of me every minute of that ceremony, love. You'll think of this moment and you'll be hard under your robes, aching for my touch."

"So close," Harry panted.

Scorpius wrapped his hand around Harry's leaking cock, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. Harry's orgasm rippled through his body, come shooting out of his cock in thick streams, coating Scorpius' hand and landing on Harry's stomach. Harry's arse clenched around Scorpius, triggering his orgasm. Scorpius' head fell back as he held Harry's hips in place, sending pulse after pulse of hot come deep in Harry's arse. He collapsed on the bed next to Harry, their legs tangled together.

Harry wrapped his arms around Scorpius, a serene look on his face. He yawned and nuzzled Scorpius' neck with his noise.

"That was fabulous. Stay with me. I didn't get any sleep last night without you in bed." Harry mumbled against Scorpius' neck. "So tired of hiding, don't care what everyone thinks."

Scorpius couldn't hide his smile. "Shh, love. Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with my arms around you when you wake up."

**Part IV**

The noise in the Great Hall was deafening. It was the evening meal before the Day of Remembrance and Celebration. All of the honourees had arrived, most of them with large amounts of friends and family. Children ran from table to table, amazed at the changing displays and the always impressive ceiling. Tonight the room was showing a full moon, clear and bright in a cloudless sky. Light filtered down, leaving a glow emanating from the night sky. It was easy to forget that one was inside the walls of Hogwarts; it looked much more like the field behind the Black Lake.

Harry shifted in his chair, trying desperately not to grimace. Every time he moved he was reminded of the afternoon and the feel of Scorpius inside of him. His arse was sore and his cock hard, an interesting conundrum when every move he made, increased either one of his problems. Harry was grateful for the full cut robes he'd chosen for the weekend. They were doing a good job hiding his erection. Only his years of Auror training made it possible for him to study Scorpius without everyone in the room knowing what he was doing. He watched the way Scorpius pretended to ignore him, his eyes never quite meeting Harry's. The brief smile to the night sky, a hug and a handshake with several members of his and Al's graduating class; all things did to make certain Harry was watching.

He shifted gingerly in his chair again, ignoring the wondering look Hermione was giving him. All he had to do was get through the rest of the meal and the hour he'd promised himself he would spend with his friends and family. Then he could disappear into his rooms and wait to meet Scorpius at midnight.

Grunts and groans echoed off the stone walls of the Quidditch showers. The sounds of bare, wet skin slapping together was unmistakable. Scorpius glanced over at Harry, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Someone else had the same idea, a farewell shag in the Quidditch showers before leaving Hogwarts the next day. Harry stopped and motioned for Scorpius to follow him. Scorpius tugged at his arm, stopping him.

"Let's see who it is?" Scorpius whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shook his head. "No, let's just use the other locker room."

The sounds from the room were increasing in volume and intensity. Someone was getting fucked soundly.

"Come on Harry, just a quick peek to see who had the same idea. Besides they sound really hot. Please, I'll give you a blow-job every morning before work next week." Scorpius batted his eyelashes at Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. He had never been able to resist Scorpuis' pleading and now wasn't any different. Scorpius pressed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek and pulled him by the hand down the hall. He stopped right before they reached the door and turned to waggle his eyebrows at Harry. They leaned around the opening and looked inside. The showers were on and steam clouded the air. Tanned legs were wrapped around a trim pale waist. The blond man's hips snapped forward rapidly. The dark head resting on his shoulder flung back, a cry echoing off the shower walls.

"Harder, Draco!"

"_Dad_?" Scorpius' mouth fell open in disbelief.

Harry was looking past Draco, to the man he had pinned to the wall.

"_Al_?" Harry stepped into the room. "Malfoy, what in the bloody hell are you doing to my son? Get away from him."

"I'm fucking him, Potter." Draco looked over his shoulder to smirk at Harry, his grey eyes flashing in challenge. His face fell when he saw who was standing beside Harry. "Scorpius, what are you doing here?"

"It seems I had the same idea you did, Father. Only I prefer to get fucked by my Potter." Scorpius couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He looked at Harry and back again at Draco and Al. The realisation of what was going on crossed their faces. Draco looked as angry as Harry. He sputtered and made a move to turn and cross the room. Al tightened his legs around Draco's waist, trying to keep him in place. Scorpius and Al locked eyes and both suddenly burst out in laughter. Draco Accio'd his cloak and let it settle over his and Al' bodies.

"All this time and we we're shagging each other's dads," Al managed to choke out.

Scorpius nodded, wiping at the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I can't believe we never figured it out."

"I'm glad you two find this so amusing." Harry's voice broke through their laughter.

"Oh, Dad, relax. We're all adults. Now run along to the other showers. Draco and I were just starting to have fun when you interrupted."

"But, it's just not...I don't think," Harry started to protest. Scorpius clamped his hand over Harry's mouth. He pushed him backwards out of the room and half way down the hall before shoving him up against the wall. He wedged his leg into between Harry's, pressing their bodies together.

"Get over it, Harry. The only way you can object to Al and my Dad shagging is if you stop shagging me. Now tell me, love. Do you really want to stop putting your cock in my tight arse? Do you never want to feel my throat swallowing around you again?"

Harry shook his head. Scorpius took his hand away from Harry's mouth and pressed an apologetic kiss to his lips. He nuzzled Harry's neck and rocked their bodies against each other. Harry's arms wrapped around Scorpius, running up his back and tangling his hair.

"I love you, Scorpius. I'm sorry I asked you to keep our relationship a secret."

Scorpius stepped back and tugged at Harry's arm impatiently. "I love you too, and we can tell the world as far as I'm concerned. But let's do it tomorrow. Right now I just want to get naked and wet so we can have the memory of shagging in the Quidditch showers."

**Part V**

Harry stood on the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Groups of people were making their way to Hogsmeade to catch the train to King's Cross Station. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, mostly.

After a satisfying shag in the showers with Scorpius, they had crossed paths with Al and Draco again. Somehow Al and Scorpius had convinced Draco and Harry that the best way to tell their friends and family about their relationships was to just show up and sit together at the ceremonies. Of course people had noticed. The Saviour of the Wizarding World and his school-boy nemesis were clearly involved with each other's. The Prophet was certain to be filled with photographs of them and articles too far-fetched to be believed. None of that mattered to Harry as it wasn't the first time any of them had been subject to the Prophet's slander and it most likely wouldn't be the last.

Scorpius' hand in his had calmed him through the hardest parts of the ceremony. The tributes to Dumbledore and Snape were emotional as always; after twenty-five years Harry thought the pain of losing them both would be gone. However, the men that had directed and changed his life for better or worse would always be a missing piece of his life. The look on Ron's face when he saw Al sitting hand in hand with Draco was worth the shock to the rest of the family. Molly had simply raised her eyebrow and smiled at him. Yes, things were going to be okay.

"Quite a view." Scorpius moved to stand beside Harry, leaning on the railing.

Harry turned and smiled at him. He covered Scorpius' hand on the rail and squeezed. Scorpius looked at him, his eyes squinting against the setting sun.

"The Prophet should make for interesting reading in the morning. Care to join me in reading it? I suppose we could stay at my flat. I'm certain I saw dad and Al heading to the Shrieking Shack."

"Please, stop. I can accept the situation, but I don't want to hear the details." Harry pulled Scorpius to him, wrapping his arms around Scorpius' waist. "Actually, I was hoping that you might decide to give up your flat and move in with me."

Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise before a smile threatened to split his face in half. "That sounds like a plan I can get behind. Now, how about I suck you off right here on the tower before we go back to London. Another Hogwarts memory to add to our collection."

Harry yelped in surprise as Scorpius thrust his hand into Harry's robe and made quick work of his belt and trousers. Scorpius dropped to his knees and drew Harry's hardening cock between his lips before Harry could protest. He worked his mouth up and down Harry's length, paying special attention to the spots that made Harry's body sing. Harry's orgasm came out of nowhere, pulsing out of him with little warning. Scorpius placed a kiss on Harry's hip before tucking him back into his trousers and doing them back up. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Now take me home and let's start properly christening all the rooms."

"We've already shagged in all the rooms, love. You made sure of it."

Scorpius ran his fingers through Harry's tousled hair. "That was when you moved in. I want to do it again. It's important, Harry. We're beginning a new part of our lives together. It's a perfect way to celebrate."

_**The End**_


End file.
